


Pull Me Ashore

by N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S



Series: We'll Be Kings Some Day [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gakushuu learns to be a good human, Karma Akabane is a badass, M/M, Violence, touch-starved Karma Akabane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S/pseuds/N_A_M_E_L_E_S_S
Summary: Karma Akabane is very protective of the few he holds dear.but he also doesn't understand emotion very well, so when something can't be solved with trickery or violence, he's at a loss...Karma Akabane is very protective of the few he holds dear,and when he can't protect them, he feels worthless.





	Pull Me Ashore

"...Karma. please speak to me. you know I can never make it better if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Karma just released a stuttered breath and pressed his face further into his boyfriend's chest, shaking his head.

his brain was a mess of emotions and thoughts that he just couldn't stick together into words, and suddenly, he realized that Gakushuu was right when he described him as 'bad with words' because even though he was considered a gun in the form of his tongue being a bullet and his nerves the trigger, he had no idea what to do with emotions.

he never did.

and it was funny that the person he argued with more than anyone else was also the only person he'd allow to see him this way, trembling with self-loathing and melted into a heap of live-wire nerves and discombobulated thoughts.

he was nothing but a pile of broken pieces in Gakushuu's lap, and the thought sickened him. 'YOU weren't the one who got hit.' he sneered to himself.

'no, YOU were busy celebrating your victory and mocking your boyfriend's loss.'

"Karma...?"

'YOU were busy being an ungrateful ass who didn't even consider the fact that Mr. Control Freak would be stupid enough to hate his son for losing.'

"Karma."

'YOU were busy being worthless and stupid. how can Gakushuu even put up with you!? he-'

"Karma that is enough!"

he was shaken from his mental self-slaughter by Gakushuu's fiery glare.

"huh...?"

Gakushuu scoffed. "idiot, blaming yourself for what happened!? who do you think I am!?"

Karma blinked, thoughts flatlining. had he been thinking out loud? wait, when was Gakushuu insulted in any of that?

"huh?" he repeated smartly, staring down at his boyfriend dumbfounded.

Gakushuu huffed, an embarrassed redness to his cheeks.

ah, so even Gakushuu Asano suffered the curse of the fair-skinned. that made the shame of this situation just a bit better.

"you're an idiot if you think I chose you for any reason other than your perfection. are you so stupid you think I'd settle for anything less!? calling yourself worthless is a stigma on my name, Karma... you're the cream of your crop, idiot, so I'd assume you're smart enough to know none of this was your fault..." 

Karma blinked once, twice, lips parted in surprise.

Gakushuu's blush only intensified. "so are you done being stupid now?" he gruffed.

"yeah," he said in a hoarse voice, "yeah, I'm just trying to comprehend the double-edged sword that just pierced my brain." he said, and then, "I think that was simultaneously the best compliment and worst insult you've ever given me. but, what else should I expect from my fabulous boyfriend~" he purred as best he could.

Karma was promptly punched in the shoulder.

Karma just chuckled, bringing his arms up to wrap around Gakushuu's neck with a cheeky smirk.

Gakushuu returned the gesture as he brought his hand up to grip Karma's cheek. "you know, I didn't like the thought of you being above me but staring up at you like this... it's like you've finally taken your place as my lapdog." he joked, and Karma only laughed, leaning into the touch.

Gakushuu's eyes sharpened and he sighed.

"come on, you're not even going to combat that? Karma..." concern flickered in Gakushuu's eyes, and it was such a foreign expression that Karma forgot how to breathe for a moment. "are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will you continue to waste your own time?"

Karma sighed in frustration.

"I just- I... you...!" then his eyes flickered in anger and he winced at how stupid he sounded.

what was he even doing this for!? what useless bull emotion was, he wanted no part in this.

he was never good with emotion, there was no point in trying to be. fuck this!

he steeled his expression into one he didn't look like an idiotic child wearing and went to move off of Gakushuu's lap, mouth twisting cruelly as he went to cover this whole thing up with a joke.

he'd deal with his emotions on his own, just like he always fucking did...

but before he could do anything he wanted too...

he was slapped across the face.

it wasn't hard enough to even hurt, or even move his head to the side, but it was shocking enough to stop him in his tracks.

Gakushuu was staring at him angrily.

"don't. don't you fucking run Karma, not from me." he snarled, eyes a haunting purple fire.

Karma's mouth fell open. "wha-" "you always do that, you always cover up your weaknesses with bad jokes and I am so sick of watching you try to keep things from me because you don't understand your own emotions."

it all came out in a rapid-fire spew of venom, one that ended in the other breathing heavily and then sighing when he saw Karma's kicked puppy expression.

"look... I don't know if you realize this but I..." he sighed in frustration. "I do care about you Karma, and I don't know if you think you're like- sparing me or something when you pretend you're okay, but I can assure you that all it does is make me worry about you. so..." he bit his lip, eyeing the stunned-to-silence Karma for a few seconds.

"so just talk to me."

and Karma...

well, his mouth went dry and rage circled in his stomach. 

"fuck- when the hell did I make this about me!?" he hissed in pure rage, not even noticing as Gakushuu's brow furrowed in confusion.

"what?"

Karma couldn't meet his eyes.

"you got hit today! by your own damn father! and I wasn't there to stop it!" he shouted suddenly, snarling and slamming his fist into the wall beside them, making the couch shake.

"and now instead of me comforting you, it's the other way around all because I don't know how to fucking say I'm sorry! because I wasn't there and I can't do anything to make it better and I don't know what to do! because the only way I can think to solve this is cutting your father's head off but I can't do that because for some reason you still care about him! and now we're here, sitting on my couch, and somehow you're still being an absolute angel to me despite me being such a worthless fuck-up-" 

he had to stop when his voice cracked and he ran out of air, leaving him panting and breathless with his shoulders shaking, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

the silence lasted for a long minute before suddenly, warm lips crashed into his, eliciting a gasp from Karma as arms wound themselves around his neck.

he stiffened, freezing for a long moment...

before melting against the other, eyes falling closed.

when Gakushuu finally pulled back, Karma was in a daze, even after being on the receiving end of a 30 hit kiss, (courtesy of Bitch sensei- Gakushuu hadn't been too happy about that) there was still something special about Gakushuu's kisses.

"you're an idiot," Gakushuu said fondly. "I don't blame you Karma. seriously, I don't, and you shouldn't either. sure today's events weren't exactly... delectable..." (Karma snorted) "but even if I hadn't already given up on the hope of my father being even remotely good at parenting years ago, I have an army of friends and followers to fall back on should I need to..."

then, he smirked. "and," he started slowly, "I have you. which is more than anything I've ever needed and means so much more to me than anything else."

Karma blinked, once, twice, lips parted in surprise.

"look at you trying to confuse me with your big words and long sentences~"

Karma was promptly punched in the shoulder.

they both burst into wild, happy laughter, staring warmly at each other.

"so we're good now, yes? no more self-deprecation in that hauntingly beautiful mind of yours?"

Karma chuckled. "Nah, no more."

Gakushuu smiled, leaning forward and pecking him on the forehead. "Good."

...

"...also, 'hauntingly beautiful'?"

"how to explain... trying to read your mind is like reading the original 'Alice In Wonderland' for the first time, it's a special brand of fucked up that you just can't look away from. like a car crash. Karma Akabane, you are a car crash."

"you wound me, truly... you're lucky I'm a masochistic fuck."

"..."

"..."

"Gakushuu?"

"hmm?"

"can we play Pictionary?"

"how many times must I say that it isn't Pictionary, it's Scrabble! those are two very different games and I'll never understand how you get them confused..."

"Whatever you say, darling~"

"..."

"..."

"Gakushuu?"

"hmm?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> (can be found on Wattpad too :p)


End file.
